


Rooftop Games

by happychopsticks, momothesweet



Series: Roleplays-turned-Fic [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Sex Toys, it's porn guys, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke can't participate in the joint swim practice with Iwatobi, but he can definitely participate in a little dirty game with Gou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you and your friend roleplay on a Tuesday night and it turns out to be one of the hottest roleplays you both have ever done.
> 
> This is actually my first time publishing smut...like, ever. It also helps that I had help from a friend <3 So enjoy!
> 
> (Let's pretend Samezuka's school rooftop looks like how it's described here LOL)
> 
> \- Momo

It seemed like a typical Saturday at the pool. Boys from both Samezuka and Iwatobi splashed their hardest, kicking feverishly in each lane. The captains blow their whistles and the third-years offer advice to their younger teammates. The joint events are always the liveliest.

Sousuke sits on the wall with other swimmers chugging water and drying themselves off. Unfortunately, he can’t participate in any sports activity due to his affected shoulder. Rin’s orders. It’s not as lively on his end, dry and unable.

But he found a way to alleviate that.

Instead of swimming, he’s got his own joint event going on - with Iwatobi’s manager, the always bright and beautiful Gou. Though the pain in his shoulder frustrates him to no end, he always finds a silver lining whenever he’s able to be with Gou. And today, they both planned a game where they’ll both probably win, anyway. It’s towards the end of the practice, and he watches her a short distance away with a giant smirk on his face. In his jacket pocket he holds a remote, and he pushes a button with utter satisfaction.

Gou falters in writing the newest lap times of her team, again. Her grip tightens around the clipboard in her hands and she can feel her approaching orgasm all the way into her toes. She closes her eyes and brings a hand to cover her mouth, biting down on her finger in any attempt to stave off from coming just yet. As close as she is, she decides to try distracting herself, and heads over to an empty bench against the wall, pretending to fold and refold towels for her team, biting her lip all the while. She’s determined to avoid Sousuke’s gaze as she knows the exact smirk he has on his face and what it does to her.

Hm, and I thought I had her, he thinks.

He knows very well that she’s avoiding looking at him, and he sighs just knowing he can’t get a glimpse of her pretty, flushed face.

But he’s not going to lose this game.

He changes the setting on the remote to its highest intensity (which he promised himself not to use until the very end of practice) and pushes the button once more, incredibly eager and looking at her with hungrier eyes.

She staggers and kneels down on the floor with one arm on the bench, the other clenching a towel tight in her hands. She’d thought he had been using the highest setting for the last few minutes but apparently she was very wrong; it’s all she needs to be pushed over the edge. She turns her head towards him and stares at him with a broken expression while she comes, clenching her thighs together and holding the towel to her face, muffling any noises she can’t contain.

He laughs quietly, triumphant and more than ready to hand her the punishment for losing. As Rin blows his whistle from the other side of the pool and Makoto calls for all the other swimmers for a meeting, Sousuke rises and approaches her. The smirk doesn’t leave his face as he leans forward and whispers in her ear from behind.

“You lose, baby.”

She shudders and allows a quiet moan to escape for only him to hear. She reaches for his hand and attempts to pull herself onto her feet so no concerned attention is drawn towards her, but her legs are weak and she falters once more, leaning on him for support.

“You…” is all she can manage to say in the haze that clouds her mind.

Feeling just a little bit sorry for her, he helps her on her feet with his good arm. He quickly looks back at the rest of the boys and makes sure nobody sees them. After some deliberation, he turns his back to her and kneels.

“Get on. You’re no good if you can’t walk to where we’re going. Watch the shoulder.”

She can’t help a grateful smile and she’s glad he can’t see it; he’d probably realize how often she thinks he can’t keep up his gruff exterior. She climbs on gingerly, sure to keep her arm off his injured shoulder, and buries her nose in the hair at the base of his skull, resting her head on the back of his.

“Thank you, Sou.”

He wants to roll his eyes, but he can’t, knowing that the prettiest girl he knows (and he just made come in broad daylight) is climbing onto his back. He stands up slowly and holds onto her with his left hand and very gently with his right.

“Don’t thank me just yet. You still need to be punished.”

He creeps out of the pool and walks down a hall, then up several flights of stairs. He’s surprised he still has the energy to do all this with Gou on his back. Once they get to the roof, he walks over to the edge where a fence lines the ledge, and slides her off his back. He turns and stands over her with a scowl and a smirk.

“Now, about that punishment…”

Seeing his expression hovering over her makes her pulse race in her chest. She’s admittedly nervous but she wants to be, wants to have no idea what he’s planning. She feels the urge to run, to know that he is chasing after her and the feelings of his arms around her as she’s finally caught. She thinks she’s probably in for enough trouble as it is, so she simply takes a step back down from him, pulling away like cornered prey.

“Yes?” she squeaks.

“On the fence and on your knees, Gou,” he commands. He licks his lips and pulls out a necktie from his pocket. The tie is clearly from one of the uniforms of the Iwatobi boys. “And raise your arms up.”

She obeys promptly, backing into the fence and sliding down to her knees. She lifts her arms and hooks her fingers through the links of the fence and watches him, biting her lip before she sees what’s in his hands.

“Whose is that? How did you…?”

“That’s not important right now,” he says.

He lowers her further so that she sits on her knees and ties the tie around her wrists and onto the fence. When he’s finished, he growls in her ear, “What’s important right now...is watching you beg for my cock.”

She moans and drops her head back, baring her neck to him. Her thighs spread to give him a view up her uniform skirt and she feels a blush from earlier return to creep up her chest and neck.

“Yes, sir.”

The sight of her neck and her spreading legs makes him crave her even more, but there’s no way he’s going to show that now. He gets on his knees to her level, and leans forward to bite down on her neck with a little pressure. While he does this, his left hand trails her thigh and up her skirt and under her underwear to pull out the toy from her pussy.

She bites her lip over a whine when she feels his teeth on her neck and it graduates into an open mouthed whimper as she feels the toy leave her, mourning its fullness, leaving her empty and already willing to beg for Sousuke to replace it with his cock, though she won’t let him see that so quickly.

“You’re being such a good girl,” he moans in her ear. She bites her lip again, muffling another moan at the praise.

“But you’re not done yet.”

He pulls back and pulls out one last thing from his pocket - a small, glass dildo. He holds it up before her. “You’re going to realize just how good you’ve got it.”

Her hips roll forward reflexively and she nods, eyeing the dildo with her bottom lip between her teeth, ready to receive whatever punishment he’s planned for her.

He positions her so that she sits on her ass, legs spread wide. He gets her underwear off, takes the dildo and slips it inside her, moving the stiff toy slowly, in and out. Her breath hitches and she spreads her legs wider, craving more and rocking her hips in hopes to find it.

“If you come, you’ll get nothing from me,” Sousuke says.

He moves the dildo a little bit faster, watching her face with lust.

“Ah-” She reins in her hips, keeping still and staring at him with open mouthed breaths, focusing on keeping herself from getting riled up.

“You want me,” he says as he continues to fuck her with the cold, glass toy. “I know that. But how much, Gou? How badly do you want my cock?”

“Sou,” she whines, “I need it. this isn’t enough.” She pulls against the tie in frustration. “This doesn’t feel like your cock, it doesn’t feel right. I need you, please. Sousuke.”

“It doesn’t feel like my cock, does it?” he repeats. “That’s what you get for losing.” He picks up the pace and leans in closer, but denying her a chance to get even a peck at his lips. “You’re going to have to do better than that, Gou. Beg like you fucking mean it.”

She moans, trying to reach his lips though she knows he won’t allow her to. “Please, Sousuke. I didn’t mean to lose. I want your cock more than anything. Please-”

She rambles with gasping whines and wraps her legs around what she can reach of his hips, trying to pull him flush against her. “Please, I want you to make me come with your cock, I need you please-”

He stops suddenly, and grins at her. He pulls the dildo out and sets it aside, and proceeds to unbutton her shirt and unhook her bra. As he crudely massages her breasts and nipples from under her bra, he says “Good girl. I think you’ve earned it.”

She moans, pressing her chest up and into his hands, feeling a shudder move up her body at pleasing him.

His hands travel to lift her skirt and fully expose her. He pulls down his pants halfway to bring out his very erect, throbbing cock he’d been hiding for the longest time. The sight of his cock makes her pulse, and anticipation thrums through her. He positions himself and finally gets his cock inside. She tries to pull him close with her legs again, impatient and too empty without him filling her completely.

He lifts her slightly to position himself better, and he starts to gain his rhythm once he feels more comfortable. She lets out a long, finally satiated moan with the new position, rocking her hips to meet him and already feeling him reach her g-spot.

“Let’s not be too greedy today, baby.”

“Ah, y-yes, Sou.”

She releases the tight hold on him with her legs and spreads them wider for him, pulling against the tie, feeling a thrill go through her knowing that it belongs to someone on the team, someone who has no idea what it’s being used for.

He moans as he thrusts into her, doing his best to hit that sweet spot with every pump into her pussy. He starts to feel a dull ache in his shoulder, but since he has enough strength anyway to hold her up with one arm, he relaxes his right and moves it to put a thumb over her clit and rub.

She cries out a louder moan and reflexively presses her hips forward into his thumb, her back arching beneath her and her hands clenching where they’re tied. She whines, feeling her orgasm start to build again. She gasps, “Sou, Sousuke, faster, please.”

“I can only do so much, baby,” he says, almost apologetically. Damn that bad shoulder.

And yet, he fulfills her request, thrusting faster and tilting his head back to moan her name. He keeps his thumb on her clit and continues to rub her.

“Ah!” Her toes curl and her head falls back against the fence, her eyes tightly shut as her chest heaves with short gasps.

“Fuck, I’m almost- Sousuke-!”

She deserves it, he thinks. She fucking deserves it.

He goes even faster, ignoring the fact that his left arm is starting to grow tired of holding her up. He leans in and shuts her moans up with a deep kiss, getting his tongue inside her mouth and feeling for her own. He moans into it, and almost squeezes her thigh as he brings her over the edge.

She moans loudly into the kiss, again and again, meeting his tongue with hers as she comes harder than before, harder than she expected, and her mind blanks. He pauses briefly when she does so, feeling something just a little bit different than the other times they’ve had sex. Whatever the change was, he fucking loved it. Her nerves alight with the orgasm he gives her and her mind is only on him as she moans his name into the kiss until her muscles finally relax.

And with a few more thrusts and a reluctant break from the kiss, he comes inside her, moaning so loudly that if anyone was down below they could hear him cry her name. Her breaths come to her shakier as he releases himself. She’s oversensitive but she likes to be when he comes inside her.

He looks into her eyes as he curses. “Gou...Gou...fuck…”

She watches him with affection building in her, the feeling of belonging to him, the feeling of having his approval and pleasing him, they fill her to bursting. She holds his gazes and revels in the sounds he makes, wondering if anyone has heard the two of them.

At least, he gently puts her down and pulls out, breathing heavily and rolling his left shoulder. Once he catches his breath, he places his hands on her cheeks and gives her another kiss, resting his forehead on hers. She lets out a breath as he pulls out and meets his kiss eagerly. She wants to feel him she forgets about the tie for a second, pulling against it to do so. She whispers, “Sou, can you, um.”

“Of course, baby.” He unties the tie quickly and flips her skirt down to cover her. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her jawline and cheek.

Gou lets her arms down slowly and can’t help a smile at his kisses. He sits down and uses his left hand to pull his pants up before sliding her onto his lap. She slides her fingers up into his hair and sighs contentedly, her eyes falling shut. The sensation of her fingers running through his hair sends chills down his spine and it only makes him want to hold her tighter and never leave the roof. But, much to his dismay, Sousuke knows that they have to return to the commotion back at the pool.

“Hey. We should probably go back. Can you walk?”

She wraps her legs around his waist and settles into him in silent protest. She nuzzles into his neck and leaves slow kisses hear his jaw between answering.

“Maybe. Maybe I can’t can we’ll just have to stay on the roof forever.”

He laughs softly, playing with a lock of her hair with his finger as he feels her kisses. “I want to, too, but baby...Rei needs his tie back.”

A surprised giggle erupts from her throat and she lays her head on his shoulder. “Oh no, poor Rei.” She sighs, resigned but with a smile on her face. She disentangles herself from him and stands, leaning against the fence for a moment as she waits for him to follow.

He shoves the toys in his pocket, and grabs her underwear last. He stands, and holds it out in front of her but jokingly retracts and shoves it in his pocket, as well.

“A trophy for winning today,” he winks.

She narrows her eyes at him over her smile. “Mhmm. Don’t let Rin find those.”

He picks up the tie and puts it around her neck, and gently pulls her closer to him to give her another kiss. She kisses him back slowly, melting into him as she’s pulled closer, wishing no one was waiting for them.

He pulls away slowly, lets go of the tie and fixes the rest of her clothes, hooking her bra back properly and buttoning her shirt. He smiles warmly, and turns his back to her and kneels.

“Ready, Gou?”

“You’re too good to me.”

She climbs onto his back and leans her face into the side of his neck, leaving kisses as he walks. His skin tingles with delight with each touch of her lips. If only he could properly hold her up and not be in more pain than he should be.

 He puts her down right before they get to the pool, takes the tie off of her and places it in her hands. “Tell him you found it on the roof,” he jokes.

She grins up at him. “How did you manage to acquire this without being noticed?”

He flashes a smile right back at her, then turns her around and smacks her ass into the pool area. She stumbles through the doorway, covering her smile with a hand and resisting drawing attention to them with a giggle at his actions. He follows her.

“Let’s just say,” he says, “that I walked into the locker room earlier today at the wrong time, but found some clothes on the floor. I saw the opportunity and took it.”

At the edge of the pool where the swimmers are gathered around Rin, Makoto and the others, he eyes Rei and Nagisa standing towards the back of the group. And even from where he was standing, Sousuke could pinpoint all the bite marks around Rei’s shoulders.

She turns to look back at him with a knowing smirk.

“They’re insatiable.”

He can’t help but keep the smile on his face when she laughs. He gives her one last kiss, a wink, and motions her back to the group.

“So are we, but we’re better at playing the game.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's all we wrote. Surprise reigisa for you guys there, too. :3
> 
> As always, we appreciate you for reading. Comments, kudos, suggestions and any other contact is always appreciated!


End file.
